backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenna Cristinziano
'''Jenna Claire Cristinziano '''is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. She is studying in the Dance Program and is currently the blogger for TMK. Biography Background Not much is known about Jenna's background. Before the show, Jenna must have auditioned for Keaton and got in. She has an older brother who dropped out of high school to join a cult, so her parents are super supportive of her dancing because they don't have very high standards. Also, whilst during an art activity, Jenna incorrectly used a hot glue gun which ensued in someone being hospitalized."The Brightside." Wikia. Retrieved on July 14, 2016. Keaton School of the Arts At Keaton, Jenna is a part of the Dance Program. On her first day, Jenna attends dance class, and becomes acquainted and makes friends with Sasha, Vanessa and Carly."The First Day." Wikia. Retrieved on July 14, 2016. Jenna is paired up with Vanessa, by Ms. Helsweel, to choreograph and perform a duet. This satisfies Jenna as she thinks Vanessa is the best dancer in the class. Vanessa, not having an idea, teaches Jenna her special dance with Carly, which infuriates Carly. After Carly and Vanessa fall out"Groups of Two." Wikia. Retrieved on July 14, 2016., Jenna acts as a best friend for Vanessa."Stand Tall." Wikia. Retrieved on July 14, 2016. Eventually, Jenna grows to dislike Vanessa. During the hip-hop routine led by Ms. Maria, Jenna is moved to the front row to replace Vanessa."Lose Yourself." Wikia. Retrieved on July 15, 2016. Jenna takes Vanessa's spot at the ballet barre and offends her upon losing her spot on the Primas. For revenge, Carly, for Vanessa, steals her gels which help her to dance en pointe. Angered by this, Jenna fights Carly during a dance which ensues in her, alongside Carly and Vanessa, to be kicked off of the dance floor and is made to do dance drills as a detention."Hold On." Wikia. Retrieved on July 14, 2016. Jenna performs in the mid-term dance. After Vanessa gets injured with Carly contemplating whether to dance the lead instead or go to the hospital with Vanessa, Jenna suggests that she dance the role of Cinderella. As Carly makes up her mind to dance the role, Jenna is furious and tries to snatch the costume from Carly but fails. Jenna is angered by this."Showtime." Wikia. Retrieved on July 14, 2016. In Season 1B, Jenna is determined to be noticed.Meet Jenna from Backstage - YouTube. YouTube (April 4, 2016). Retrieved on July 14, 2016. She also dates Jax for some time before breaking up with him when she thinks he's cheating on her with Kit. She becomes obsessed with Sasha, but this obsession isn't mentioned yet in Season 2. Description Personality Initially, Jenna is sweet and friendly. However, in the later episodes, Jenna becomes spiteful, rude and conceited. This is likely because Carly, Vanessa, and the other dancers ignore her. Jenna ends up playing more of a part in the other dancer's lives and becomes a lot nicer towards the end of season 2. She is also a bit hyperactive. Physical appearance Jenna has long, brown curly hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She is quite short. Jenna usually sports earrings. Relationships Jax Jenna met Jax at a DJ Diamond-mind Concert and they began to date shortly afterwards. The couple appeared to be inseparable until Bianca grew jealous and because she found out kit was DJ diamond mind and that max was her assistant she convinced Jenna that Jax had been cheating on her, leading to a breakup. Jenna later got Jax to have Dj Diamondmind on Denzel's music video, so it is assumed that they are on good terms. Appearances Season 1 * "The First Day" * "Groups of Two" * "The Brightside" * "Stand Tall" * "Take Me Out" * "Dig Deeper" (mentioned only) * "In Their Shoes" * "On Deck" * "Sotto Voce" * "The Understudy" * "Lose Yourself" * "Hold On" * "Twelve Hours to Showtime" * "Showtime" * "Restart" * "Juggle" * "Eyes Forward" * "Once in a Lifetime" * "Da Capo" * "Friend or Foe" (mentioned only) * "Verite" * "Step Up" * "Ensemble" * "After the Flood" * "Try Again" * "Fallout" * "Lead the Way" * "We" Season 2 * "And We're Back..." * "Choices" * "The One" * "Take the Note" * "Gotta Be Strong" * "In Her Shadow" * "Qualifiers: Day 2" * "Wrong Side Of A Love Song" (mentioned only) * "In The Dark" * "Best Ideas" * "Caught" * "Telling Stories" * "Two Steps Forward" * "Obvious" * "Comfort Zone" * "Lesson Learned" * "In Your Eyes" * "Clean Slate" * "Not For Sale" * "Legacy" * "Hope" * "Almost There" * "Apart But Together" Trivia * Jenna did not start giving Confessionals until Season 1B. * Jenna met Jax at a DJ Diamondmind concert during break and they started dating. Things were going well until a jealous Bianca lied to Jenna by telling her that Jax was cheating on her with Kit. This led to Jenna breaking up with Jax, who was left heartbroken. * Her middle name is Claire. * Her brother is in a cult. * Jenna is currently blogging for TMK. Quotes Gallery Sasha Carly Vanessa Cassandra Jenna Season 2 Episode 30 PROMO.JPG Jenna confessional season 2 episode 6 7.jpg Jenna confessional season 2 episode 6 4.jpg Jenna confessional season 2 episode 6 3.jpg Jenna Season 2 Episode 6 PROMO.JPG Jenna confessional season 2 episode 3 9.jpg TU Sasha Jenna Carly.jpg Jenna confessional season 1 episode 25 2.jpg Jenna confessional season 1 episode 25 4.jpg Julie Jenna season 1 episode 25.jpg Vanessa Jenna season 1 episode 30.jpg Jenna Carly season 1 episode 23.jpg Jenna season 1 episode 25.jpg Jenna season 1 episode 16.jpg References Category:Females Category:Dance Program Category:A to Z Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Sophmores